LORE s02e05
= Character Improvements = * Dan - Hoarding * Deja Vu - Hoarding * Puddles - Hoarding * Doris - Not Present * Shade - Not Present = Episode Summary = Paradox arrives at our new base in Albany where we are trying to organize the new talents into the resistance (about 500 people have opted to join). As always, he arrives with bad news: the flux capacitor is on its way to Germany via a German ship (the Lutsher). Without it, we can't return to our own dimension; worse, the Germans who are winning the war here, may be able to invade our dimension. He wants us to sneak aboard a massive German submarine, an uber U-boat (about the size of an aircraft carrier) and use get to Germany before the shipment and take the flux capacitor there, or attempt to steal it en route. The team makes plans to kill Paradox so we won't have to hear any more bad news. After some debate, the team agrees, and collects supplies. We plan to sneak aboard. Paradox can get us into New York and even into New York harbor using some fake documents, but after that, we will be on our own. We plan to sit in a cargo container with our gear and wait to get to Germany. We enlist Easy Company to take over a fishing trawler and head in the same direction. We get to New York and sneak aboard a cargo container. Above the UU boat, we notice a purple swirling cloud. Puddles believes it has something to do with alien lizardmen overlords. But she thinks that about everything so only Deja Vu takes her seriously. The team sneaks into a cargo container and discovers that it is full of very large, black rocks. (OOC, we think it is unpurified Uranium, but IC, we have no idea.) We try to set one on fire and have a steaming charred black rock. Nervously, we head to a different cargo container, full of spare parts. To get across the Atlantic, the trip will take 3 days. Day 1: We send Dan out to get a list of nearby ships, but he gets lost. He follows an officer to the command deck. He finds it and goes elsewhere to call them on the phone and ask for the location of the Lutsher. He fails. The rest of the team sits in the cargo container, eating pickles. In the evening, Dan tries to obtain uniforms, first form a supply room and then from the laundry. The team sets out to find weapons, explosives, food, alcohol and possibly drugs. We find weapons (pistols). We locate the torpedo tubes, lining the navigation deck, with torpedoes lined up in racks and a complex series of pulleys to load them. They are too big and awkward for us to move, so we give up on the idea of sabotaging the UU boat by using one on the engines. Deja Vu finds the armory and obtains some dynamite and a detonator. Day 2: We locate the engine room. Deja Vu tries to find escape hatches but fails. When we return to our cargo container, all our supplies are missing. We find a note telling us to meet at the bar in the bow, that evening, written in English. In the evening, we obey the instructions and only find a bartender (Percival Lawrence) there. He gestures at us to go through the back door of the bar, that he wants to talk some place more private. There is something odd about it - it is talent generated. We go through it and find ourselves in a foyer, the entrance to a large mansion. Percival follows us and sits at a sofa. He says that this is a minor talent, that he doesn't own the property but the owner lets him come as often as he likes. All our equipment is there. He says he is a member of the British resistance and he offers to help us with our attempts to sabotage the UU boat. We don't really trust him, but we agreet to help him anyhow. He provides offer's access codes to help us get information about the locations of other German ships in the Atlantic. Deja Vu tries to verify Percival's story about finding our equipment, by using hindsight on the cargo container. We are alarmed to learn that he sees German sea hands carting our stuff away. Dan uses the access codes to learn the location of the Lutsher. It's several knots away, and we will come to our closest point to encountering it, the next morning. We locate the escape vessels. Percival can't tell us about other talents on board the subarmine. We decide that, whether we trust Percival or not, we will kidnap him so he can provide us with an escape once we have the flux capacitor. We set up explosives in the torpedo tubes and hide in the escape boats. We are spotted by Germans and Dan lies convincingly, acting drunk. But this only delays them, and they point their machine guns at us. Dan flash-bangs them. Puddles struggles to free the boat, which is harder than it seems. The boat freed, Puddles makes it move more quickly. Behind us, we hear the explosions and see the submarine rock as the explosions occur. Deja Vu makes copies. (End of part 1, next session we raid the cargo ship) = Quotes = * "It's a Double U Boat. Not to be confused with the W-Boat." * "We need a superhero. I mean, not us." "Yeah, a competent superhero." = Endgame Bonuses = * 3 XP, +1 for Steve as MVP * Bonus skill: Submarine knowledge = Related Documents = = Next Week =